


Birth

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Birth, Claudia Stilinski's Background, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles got his name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

“John,” Melissa said as she poked her head around the corner. The worried man looked up to meet her gaze only to find her smiling. Every bit of worry that seemed to be filling him just melted away at that look.

“Is she?” He asked, and Melissa nodded. John slumped down in his chair letting out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stay in that room anymore, not with how Claudia was yelling. He knew it was a lot of pain, but it was just such an intense situation that even the Sheriff couldn't handle it.

“She just finished, and they’re cleaning him up,” Melissa said as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. John smiled up at her before pushing up off his chair and giving her a hug.

“Thanks for everything Melissa it really means a lot to us,” John said.

“It’s no problem. Claudia and I have known each other since we were in high school, I can’t let my best friend go through something so painful alone,” She said pulling away. Melissa had only been back at work for about two months since she had given birth to a lovely little boy named Scott. 

“Can I see her?” John asked, and Melissa nodded leading him back to Claudia’s room. Knocking before they entered, Melissa and Sheriff walked to Claudia’s side. Her hair was pressed against her forehead, yet she was smiling as she held a little boy in her arms. He was small, but they had deemed him healthy.

“John, John he’s beautiful look at him,” Claudia said beaming up at her husband of two years. John sat down in the chair next to her and looked at the little boy. He smiled just as the nurse came in to have them fill out some paperwork.

“What’s this?” John asked.

“It’s the birth certificate,” The nurse said handing it to him along with a pen. John nodded and started to fill it out. Since the child was a boy John got to give him his name, and he would name him after his great grandfather on his dad’s side.

“What are you naming him?” Claudia asked peering over his shoulder her mouth dropping slightly, “Oh no, John no one will ever be able to pronounce his name,” She scolded looking at him with a soft glare.

“I don’t care what you say; I got to name him. We can call him Stiles just like we called my great grandfather,” John explained before signing it and taking his new son into his arms so Claudia could sign as well.

“Stiles is a unique name for a unique son,” Melissa said, smiling at Claudia. Claudia sighed, obviously being ganged up on. 

“Fine, I’ll let it slide, but John Stilinski don’t think I will ever let you live this down,” She said handing the paper to the other nurse and laying back to finally rest.

“I know you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very cute fluffy story.
> 
> Fic 1 in my 100 Themes For Teen Wolf Series 
> 
> Not much to say just yeah hope you like it :D


End file.
